ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Conrad
|personality = optimistic, cheerful, open-minded, understanding, loving|appearance = tall, muscular, dark brown hair|occupation = *Lifeguard *Police officer|alignment = Good|affiliations = Police|goal = *To marry Charity Hirz (failed) *To become a successful police officer (succeeded)|likes = Charity Hirz, helping people, swimming|dislikes = Unknown|fate = Becomes an officer after losing Charity Hirz forever|quote = "You must be Cherical. I had a lot of friends in school, but Hirz was certainly the highlight."}} Conrad (b. 1989) is a minor character in Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid. Unlike Charity Hirz, his girlfriend, he did not have any disabilities except a mild case of ADHD. Although Conrad was far more popular than Charity, no one wanted to be his girlfriend; they all liked him as a friend. Ultimately, Conrad was able to hook up with Charity, but the latter went into hiding after defeating Doctor Ratiguise. During college, Conrad took a part-time job as a lifeguard at Big Castle Park. During a Field Trip there in 2015, Conrad was reunited with Charity Hirz, who was accompanied by Cherical McSnake. After helping her down a scary waterslide, Conrad revealed who he was and Charity introduced him to Cherical. A week later, Conrad was horrified to find out that Charity had died. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Biography Early life Conrad was born in 1989. Unlike Charity Hirz, he did not have any disabilities particularly, only a mild case of ADHD. He went to an undisclosed elementary school that was different than Charity's school. He received acceptable grades there, and had several friends of both genders. He proceeded to middle school, where he had a small posse of friends, most of who joined him in high school. High School In 2003 he began attending Charity’s high school in Provo. Although Conrad was very popula, no one wanted to be his girlfriend; they all liked him as a friend. He had a crush on Charity Hirz, though Charity never returned his feelings for her, as she wanted nothing to do with romance. In 2007, Conrad was still in high school when he realized he was one of the only students who had not yet found a soulmate. Then he noticed that a girl he had always been attracted to, Charity Hirz, had the same problem. He had always thought she was beautiful and had the very traits he liked in a girl (though not knowing the whole of her character). Soon, he found her crying after being mercilessly bullied. He managed to appeal to her, and the two quickly became a couple. The new pair did a lot together. For the most part Charity thought Conrad was friendly, optimistic, and understanding, and Conrad thought Charity was beautiful, lovable, and impressively smart. Later on, Charity met Cherical McSnake, who became her servant, and she went into hiding. However, she still kept in touch with Conrad. At Camp Fun and Games Before he could tell his family, Suzie, who claimed she now worked for the government, offered him a large sum of money to stop a robot in a covert job “for the government”. He was able to complete the task successfully, and was then invited to dinner with Suzie. Using his new powers, the ghost of a Dark mutant swooped in and attacked the two of them, though neither of them knew who it was. Charity managed to escape, teleporting herself and Conrad to a nearby island, away from the chaos. When Conrad and Charity arrived on the street, Charity directed them towards an alley, where she revealed that her beaded bag had several essential supplies. Both of them changed into more practical clothing. The two then headed past some workmen who whistled at Charity, and into an all-night coffee shop. There, they briefly discussed trying to find out what had happened at the base, and ultimately decided to go back in fifteen minutes. While conversing, Charity said Conrad’s name, unknowingly triggering the Taboo that the ghost criminal had placed upon it when he attacked the campsite. Jeremiah Soule and Bryce Yearsley, two possessed guards, soon entered the shop, while the waitress brought Charity and Conrad brownies. As Charity moved to get money, Conrad noticed that the guards were drawing guns. He drew his as well, and then pushed Charity into her bench just as the guards’ bullets hit nearby. As Charity took cover, Conrad shot Bryce. Jeremiah cast a death beam at Conrad, and it struck the table in front of him; the explosion slammed Conrad into a wall, and made him lose his grip on his gun. Charity then struck Jeremiah with a freezing beam from under the bench from where she was hidden. Charity identified the two reinforcements, then she and Conrad debated what to do with them. Although Charity suggested killing them, Conrad argued that wiping their memories would be more effective. Charity used a gadget to erase the memories of Jeremiah, Bryce, and the waitress while Conrad cleaned up the café. The two then headed back to Camp Fun and Games, where Cherical McSnake told them that the guards at the base were safe. After spending two more days with Charity, Conrad returned home. Lifeguard During college, Conrad took a part-time job as a lifeguard at Big Castle Park. During a Field Trip to Big Castle Park, Conrad was reunited with Charity Hirz, who was accompanied by Cherical McSnake. When they entered the waterpark, Charity asked Cherical which slide he wanted to try first. Cherical pointed to a steep slide leading into the deep end with a drop. Charity and Cherical both climbed there, where Cherical quickly went down the slide. Charity sat down on the top of the slide and took a deep breath. She didn’t let go of the handle. At this moment, Conrad recognized Charity atop the slide, but did not reveal this at first. Conrad came rushing over and patted Charity’s back, asking if she was okay. Charity, who did not recognize Conrad at first due to his new hairstyle and swimmimg trunks, said she was fine, and that the slide just seemed slightly intimidating. Assuring Charity it was fun, Conrad offered to go down with her. He said he would hold on to her and get them to shore to boot. Charity agreed and grabbed his waist. With one hand wrapped around her chest and the other holding the slide bar, he asked her if she was ready. When Charity nodded, Conrad used the slidebar hand to grasp her stomach and back, and they descended down the slide. He told her to take a breath, and then they dropped, several meters into the water. Conrad pulled them to the top. While continuing to grip Charity’s torso with one hand, he used the other to bring them to shore. He climbed to the top and extended his hand, pulling Charity up. Charity thanked him, before suddenly realizing he was indeed Conrad. Overjoyed, Charity hugged him, and Conrad returned the embrace. Finally, they disengaged, and Charity introduced Conrad to a confused Cherical. Charity explained that Cherical had sworn a life debt to her several years ago. When Charity asked Conrad why he chose to become a lifeguard, he said he liked swimming, he liked uplifting people, and it paid well. He patted her back and then left back to his post. Although he kept his gaze on the other swimmers, he specifically watched Charity. As Cherical did a few more slides, Charity lay in the water, in the shallow end of the pool. Eventually, Charity climbed out, dripping wet. She put out her towel and laid on it, letting the sun dry her as Cherical continued on another slide. Finally, he came back over to where she lay and they left. Conrad shouted goodbye to her as she did. He was also charmed when Charity kissed the robot guard on the cheek. Later life A week later, Conrad was horrified to find out that Charity Hirz had died during the Battle of the t and i Factory. He never would get over it completely. After college, he became a police officer. During this time, he kept in touch with Cherical McSnake. Physical appearance Conrad is tall and muscular. He has dark brown hair. Personality Conrad was optimistic and had a cheerful outlook on life. He was also open-minded, easily able to see the bigger picture. He was also understanding and loving. Even though most students hated Charity for being an awkward teenager, Conrad thought she was beautiful, clever, and undervalued, displaying he may have very good taste as well and was able to see through the outer veil. Relationships Charity Hirz Conrad had always been attracted to Charity Hirz. In 2007, Conrad was in high school when he realized he and Charity were two of the only students who had not yet found a soulmate. He had always thought she was beautiful and had the very traits he liked in a girl (though he never learned the whole of her character). Soon, he found her crying after being mercilessly bullied. He managed to appeal to her, and the two quickly became a couple. The two of them did a lot together. For the most part Charity thought Conrad was friendly, optimistic, and understanding, and Conrad thought Charity was beautiful, lovable, and impressively smart. Later on, Charity met Cherical McSnake, who became her servant, and she went into hiding. However, she still kept in touch with Conrad. The two were reunited at Big Castle Park. Quotes D.I.T. Journal: Charity Hirz Charity: Why did you become a lifeguard? You know, out of any career you could have gone after? Conrad: Because I liked swimming, I liked uplifting people, and it paid well. And there’s so much entertainment down below. Although I sat atop this crazy slide, I rarely rode down with people, and you were the first adult I’ve rode with. I didn’t even know it was you until we climbed out and I could see you directly. Appearances * Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:5 foot characters Category:Males Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:1980s births Category:Police Category:Lovers Category:Students Category:D.I.T. characters